Mikoto
Mikoto (ミコト) is a character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is the Queen and ruler of Hoshido. She is voiced by Sayaka Ohara in the Japanese version and by Marisha Ray in the English version. Profile Mikoto is the mother of the Avatar, stepmother of Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura, and adoptive mother of Azura, all of whom she loves dearly. At some time in the past, Mikoto became Sumeragi's second wife after his first's wife passing and became the Queen of Hoshido, she ruled alongside her new husband for time, but her marriage was short lived, and she became the leading sovereign after his death at the hands of the King Garon of Nohr after protecting the Avatar from arrows from Garon's soldiers. She is a kind and polite woman who cares deeply for her new people and is loved by the citizens in turn despite her unknown origins with the help of the first prince Ryoma. She has the services of Orochi, Yukimura, and Reina. Should the Avatar obtain an S-Support with Hinoka, Takumi, or Sakura, they will mention that after the Avatar returned to Hoshido, she had a premonition of their romance and sent them a letter explaining their true family relationship. Ryoma is the only one exempt from this, as he was the only one who knew of their true relationship from the beginning. However, he will only reveal this if he obtains an S-Support with the Avatar. All routes After many long years, as fate would have it, during a mission to scope out a base on the border of Hoshido and Nohr, the Avatar is knocked out by Rinkah and brought back to Hoshido. For the first time in years, Mikoto was finally reunited with her child. After spending a day in Hoshido, they accept Mikoto as their mother, however their reunion is cut short. After gathering much of the Hoshido populace in Sumeragi castle town, a hooded man appears, taking the Ganglari from the Avatar and uses it to attack them. However, Mikoto steps in the way of the attack to protect the Avatar, killing her in the process. Overcome with grief from the death of their mother, the Avatar degenerates into their dragon form and retaliates against the assailant. Conquest She later reappears in the final chapter as a spirit alongside a deceased Ryoma and the newly deceased Takumi. She gives her support to the Avatar in defeating the infested Takumi. Revelation In Chapter 24, the Avatar is suddenly separated from their party. Mikoto materializes from a pool of water, claiming that she is happy to see the Avatar again. The Avatar refuses to be fooled by a puppet created by Anankos, despite Mikoto's insistence that she is real. They attempt to attack her, but is stopped. Mikoto assures the Avatar that even if they will not believe her, she will always believe in them as their mother, even if she is a Puppet of the Valla king, before disappearing. After the battle, she apologizes for tricking them, but the Avatar reconciles because they knew she was being controlled by Anankos. Sakura breaks down, wishing to see her mother once more, but Mikoto smiles, saying that she was happy to see all of her children once more, which is reciprocated by the Hoshido siblings. As the Avatar begins to well up, she tells them not to cry and reveals that she was born in Valla. She also reveals that none of the Hoshido children were her children with the Avatar as her one and only child. Additionally, she reveals that Azura is the Avatar's cousin because Arete was her sister. She warns them that they will face the biggest dangers up ahead, but knows that they can handle it before she fades away. The Hoshido siblings mourn their mother's passing and the Avatar tells their mother to rest in peace as they promise to bring peace to the kingdoms. Hidden Truths While Mikoto doesn't appear in person, the Hidden Truths DLC set expands on her past and the Avatar's origins. During Anankos' fall into madness, Mikoto discovered an amnesiac man and nursed him back to health. The two fell in love and eventually had a child together, the Avatar. However during the destruction of Valla, the man realized his true nature as the discarded "heart" of Anankos and told the truth to Mikoto. He was ultimately forced to send Mikoto, their newborn child, and Arete's family away from Valla in order to save them from the wrath of his dragon counterpart. In-Game As an Enemy Revelation Chapter 24 - Days Lost |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Quotes Vs. Avatar (Chapter 24) Defeated Retreat/Defeated Category:Fire Emblem if characters Etymology Mikoto (尊) means "precious" and "nobility" and is used as a title for Japanese gods, most notably Susanoo-no-Mikoto. Trivia * Mikoto shares her English voice actress, Marisha Ray, with Oboro and Effie. * Like Zola, Iago, Hans, and Garon, Mikoto has unused blushing portraits within the game's code. Gallery File:FEF Mikoto.gif|Mikoto interacts with her child, the Avatar. Mikotoavatar.png|Mikoto's official Twitter icon Category:Fire Emblem if characters